Alguien tendra que salir herido
by Orianna4321
Summary: Durante los eventos del episodio 30 de Corazón de Melón siguiendo la ruta de Castiel hay un momento cuando se busca a Lysandro para advertirle sobre Nina, los eventos que cambian en esta historia desencadenan una serie de conflictos en donde claramente alguien tendrá que salir herido.
1. Chapter 1

_Durante los eventos del episodio 30 de Corazón de Melón siguiendo la ruta de Castiel hay un momento cuando se busca a Lysandro para advertirle sobre Nina, los eventos que cambian en esta historia desencadenan una serie de conflictos en donde claramente alguien tendrá que salir herido._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 1**

.

Posé mi mano en su pecho, no sabía que decirle pues no sabía qué lo angustiaba... Verlo así me dolía. Estaba tan absorta pensando en cuál podría ser la fuente de sus preocupaciones que tardé en notar que sus hipnotizantes ojos estaban cada vez más cerca.

El mundo fue el cámara lenta mientras todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, mi respiración y latidos estaban fuera de control.

Pude sentir su aliento a puertas de mis labios, peligrosamente cerca. Mi mano tembló pero la de él no titubeó al enredarse en mi cabello para apresurar ese momento. Como una descarga eléctrica mis sentidos estallaron, responder a su beso y su toque fue automático.

Pero estaba mal... Estaba tan mal en todas las formas posibles, entonces ¿por qué no podía detenerlo?

El ruido de la perilla de la puerta rompió nuestro beso, completamente sonrojada y sin entender o aceptar lo que acababa de pasar me vi forzada a actuar natural.

-¿Peggy, que ocurre?-

-Tenías razón con lo de las fotos... Creo que estoy en problemas.-

-Vamos al sótano entonces.-

Salí sin atreverme a voltear, aún estaba temblando y sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

Al llegar al sótano pude sentir como alguien me buscaba con la mirada para dedicarme un guiño cómplice, atiné solo a sonreírle de vuelta pero no sin sentirme inmediatamente como la maldita traidora más grande del planeta... Allí estaba Castiel mirándome con esa expresión que sólo me dedicaba a mí sin saber que ni hace 2 minutos estaba besándome con su mejor amigo... Tengo que salir de aquí ya, quiero vomitar...

.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta es una historia que subí a la app de Amino hace varios meses, pero después la desinstale... no quise dejar la historia inconclusa porque la verdad me gustó mucho e incluso ya habia pensado en el final, son cap cortos y dependiendo del recibimiento veré que tan seguido subo capitulos... eso ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Un secreto que podría destruir todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo construiste, pero también es una oportunidad de darte cuenta que quizás no era realmente su destino._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

Tengo que salir que aquí... Hay demasiada gente y la cabeza me da vueltas.

Mi reflejo en el espejo del baño es perturbador, mis mejillas aún están a rojo fuego pero el resto de mi rostro está pálido fantasmal... Aún estoy temblando.

-¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?- Me pregunto a mi misma esperando que mi imagen me responda. Mi respiración está tan agitada que creo que me dará un ataque de pánico.

Cuando el lavabo se termina de llenar con agua fría, zambullo mi cabeza en él, me da igual que se moje mi cabello pero tengo que calmarme.

-¿Lynn, estás bien?- Es la voz de Castiel que viene de afuera del baño de mujeres. Del susto salí del agua tan rápido que empape todo el lugar.

-S-Si, es sólo...- Salgo tímidamente del baño, no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué, no me digas que con un guiño te vuelvo loca?- Mi corazón se me saldría del pecho, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso... Siento que romperé a llorar en cualquier momento.

-C-Claro que no... es sólo que mi padre y tú en el mismo lugar.- Ni siquiera reconozco mi voz.

-Oh, bueno, debemos ir por sillas al gimnasio para la proyección- Dejé que se me adelantara, tenerlo cerca me estaba matando.

...Debo decírselo, tengo que reunir el valor de alguna forma decirle... Que fue un accide- ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ... Fue un error algo que no debió ni volverá a pasar jamás... Ésto lo destrozará, pero no puedo mentirle. No quiero ser como Debrah.

-¡Cast- Pero ahí estaba Lysandro, justo frente a mí, con una expresión de sorpresa

Con solo verlo se me subieron nuevamente los colores y comencé a tiritar ¿Qué me había hecho éste chico?

Corrí hacia el patio sin mirar atrás y sin importarme que todos me dieran por loca. El gimnasio estaba lleno de gente y sillas.

-¿Lynn? ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Claro...- Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, en realidad no me interesaba nada que Dake pudiera decirme.

...

No puede ser ¿Pero que les pasa a todos hoy? Dake se estaba acercando a mi para robarme un beso ESAS FUERON SUS EXACTAS PALABRAS.

-LÁRGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA.- Castiel entró en los vestidores hecho una furia. Dake no tuvo oportunidad de nada más y se fue pero no sin antes hacer su último comentario lascivo.

-Y-yo Castiel perdo- Antes de poder terminar se abalanzó hacia mí con intención de besarme... Pero yo no podía me sentía cucaracha. Lo esquivé como pude, su cara fue épica... Era el momento, tenía que decírselo después de todo Lysandro no sabía que Castiel y yo estabamos juntos, no era culpa de él y podría contárselo a su amigo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Su cara lo decía todo, él no entendía absolutamente nada.

-C-Castiel yo...- Sin poder seguir aguantando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse.

-Oye oye tranquila, me estás asustando.- Me guió para sentarme en una banca y se sentó junto a mí.

*TODOS LOS ALUMNOS, PADRES E INVITADOS DEBEN PASAR AL PATIO PARA PREMIAR A LA OBRA GANADORA*

Diablos... Nos perdimos la proyección.

-Tsk... Lynn tu padre debe estar buscándote... Pero no me puedo ir sin saber que te pasa.-

-P-Podemos hablar después.- Trate de mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa... Soy una cobarde después de todo...

...

-Sueltame Nina...-

Tenía que hablar primero con Lysandro... Decirle que me ayudara a hacer entender a Castiel que podía confiar en mí, y en su amigo.

-¿Qué dem?- Corrí fuera del instituto tras Lysandro... Pero lo que ocurrió después... Cambiaría todos los sucesos futuros...

-¡LYSANDRO!- Se me desgarró el alma con ese grito...

-Lysandro... Los ví correr... Así que salí...- Castiel intentó acercarse hacia su amigo.

-Castiel, no...- Me lancé para detenerlo, él no se resistió.

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba a lo lejos.

.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, un poco más largo que el primero y creo que ya todos sabemos que pasa después, pero no se preocupen que se darán cuenta que nada es como el juego (casi) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Las vueltas del destino son curiosas, nada esta escrito, nada es como creemos, oportunidades escondidas en desgracias y desgracias disfrazadas de oportunidades._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

Caminé lento, como si fuera a mi ejecución al llegar al parque pude ver que Castiel ya me esperaba, tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos grises. Me sentí terrible al verlo así... Su mejor amigo estaba en el hospital y aún no sabía exactamente cuál era su estado.

Impulsivamente lo abracé, con algo de recato respondió a mi gesto, sentir el latir de su corazón hizo que el mío fuera más rápido.

El trayecto en el autobús fue silencioso, él llevaba un ramo de flores de Lys en su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la mía. Lo dejé, pero el pecho me dolía mentirle de esta forma me estaba consumiendo lentamente.

.

* * *

.

-Oye no es tu estilo asustarnos de esa manera. Si pudieses evitar repetirlo...-

-Castiel... Tienes mala cara. Deberías descansar un poco.-

-¡Mírate en el espejo, campeón!-

Lysandro se volteó y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Disculpa pero... ¿Quién eres?-

Mi respiración se hiperventiló, miré hacia todas direcciones llevando mis manos al estómago como acto de reflejo.

-¿Lynn? C-cálmate.- Castiel me ayudó a sentarme mientras Lysandro miraba incrédulo.

-E-Estoy bien... Sólo creo que necesito un poco de aire.-

-De-debería acompañarte.- Ambos me miraban y sentía que cada segundo ahí era una eternidad.

-¡NO!... No, yo puedo ir sola además, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.- Sonreí poniéndome de pie, en cuanto estuve fuera de la habitación corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas hasta salir del hospital...

Una vez fuera, tenía que sentarme, me sentía exhausta física y psicológicamente...

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Era como una monstruosa pesadilla, una trampa. El pensamiento que inundó mi cabeza era abominable...

Si Lysandro no sabe quién soy yo, significa que no recuerda lo que pasó en el aula de ciencias... ¿Sería tan terrible guardar el secreto?... Sólo yo lo sé ahora y contarlo causaría dolor a todos a mi alrededor, arruinaría mi relación con Castiel y podría arruinar también la amistad entre él y Lysandro, no valía la pena.

Mi único impedimento es mi conciencia, no sé si podré vivir engañando a todos de ésta forma por protegerlos.

.

* * *

 **Creen que Lynn pueda guardar un secreto así? imposible... si todos sabemos que es una chismosa.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza intenta asomarse en una peligrosa maraña de mentiras, podrá esta mínima luz triunfar._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

-¿Estás bien?- Castiel se sentó junto a mí y me dio un café.

-Si, yo... sólo fue algo chocante, no me esperaba éso.- No pude mirarlo, me limité a tomarme el café que me ofreció.

-Su doctor dice que será temporal, que de a poco su memoria volverá.-

-¿Y cómo está ahora? Bueno... a pesar de todo...-

-¿Qué? Ah si, esta... tranquilo, Rosa se quedó con él. Oye Lynn quería... agradecerte por estar aquí.- Castiel tomó mi mano y pude sentir como temblaba ligeramente.

-Pues claro que estoy aquí... ¿Dónde más sino?- Definitivamente no podía decírselo, al menos no ahora, quizás cuando Lysandro recordara y pudiéramos hablar los 3 pero en este momento sólo empeoraría todo.

.

* * *

.

-Entonces... ¿Qué se siente perder la memoria?- Que idiota, bien hecho Lynn, ¿Por qué no le hablas también de su padre enfermo?

-Eh bueno no sabría cómo explicarlo... siempre fuí algo distraído pero es como un sueño, como si las cosas que me dijeran no fueran reales.- Más allá de la explicación de Lysandro, me sentía profundamente incomoda, él me estaba mirando directo a los ojos... me ponía nerviosa, su mirada me perturban pero a la vez y de una forma extraña me atraía.

-A-Ah... debe ser como ver una película.- No estaba pensando con claridad, no puedo estar a solas con él.

.

* * *

.

Durante la semana siguiente Castiel, Rosa y yo nos turnamos para ir a visitar a Lysandro todos los días, yo siempre como acompañante de Castiel por supuesto, aunque sin grandes mejorías no perdíamos las esperanzas.

Mis temores se iban atenuando, ya tenía un plan, cuando Lysandro recuperara sus recuerdos hablaría yo primero con él sobre lo ocurrido y luego se lo explicaríamos a Castiel... todo iba a salir bien, al menos yo contaba con eso.

.

* * *

.

Era viernes, y nuestro turno de visitar a nuestro amigo. El miércoles Castiel y yo le habíamos llevado su cuaderno con la intención de que eso pudiera detonar algo en su mente, pero sin resultados.

-Castiel, yo... iré por un café.- Dije apenas llegamos, cada vez que entraba en ese hospital se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Estuve casi una hora sentada ahí... Realmente no quería subir.

-Lynn.- La voz de Castiel me sacó de mi trance, pero se veía raro estaba algo pálido.

-Castiel ¿Estás bien?- No me respondió sólo me hizo un gesto para que nos fuéramos, en cuanto abandonamos el edificio me abrazó fuertemente, pero se sentía lejano, su cuerpo estaba tenso. -¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.-

Aproximó su cara a mi oído y con la voz más gélida que nunca hubiese escuchado me susurró.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que besaste a Lysandro?-

.

* * *

 **Totalmente acorralada ¿Que harian ustedes en su lugar? ¿Como salir bien parados de esta situación?**


	5. Chapter 5

_La verdad te golpea como una avalancha, fría e inesperada, las opciones son sobrevivir o congelarse._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

El pitido en mis oídos impedía que oyera nada más, mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que estallaria.

No me salían las palabras, pero de todas formas ¿qué podía decir en mi defensa?

-Castiel por favor dejam- Mi voz casi inaudible fue cortada de golpe por Castiel.

-No quiero oírlo, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme tendrías que haberlo hecho hace DÍAS.- Aún no me atrevo a mirarlo, no puedo evitar sollozar. -NO, NO TE ATREVAS. NO TE ATREVAS A LLORAR... Todo esto es tu culpa.-

-Castiel dejame explicarte, haré lo que quieras pero déjame explicártelo.- Me aferré a su manga para finalmente verlo a los ojos... Y estaba herido, podía ver el dolor reflejado en él. Lo había traicionado de la peor forma posible.

-Si quieres hacer algo... Ve con él, quiere verte. En cuanto a mí, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar.- Y se fue... Me quedé parada sin poder creer nada... Castiel me odia y con todas la razones del mundo.

.

* * *

.

-¿Castiel se fue? Se le veía un poco... afectado.- Lysandro me miraba intrigado, mi expresión debía ser de funeral. -¿Te encuentras bien? Para serte sincero le pedí a Castiel si podíamos hablar a solas, tú y yo...-

Bien este era el momento, le diría a Lysandro la verdad y con su ayuda aún puedo lograr que Castiel me perdone... Quizás no volveremos a estar juntos pero no quiero que sienta que lo engañé.

-Lynn... -Y-yo recuerdo haber estado contigo en un aula y que... Como decirlo.- Eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día, Lysandro y yo estabamos completamente ruborizados. -N-nosotros o bueno... Yo, más b-

-Lysandro la enfermera nos dijo que estabas acompañado, hola Lynn.-

-¿¡Leigh!?-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tus mejillas están rojas, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-

-Yo... Creo que ya debo irme, Josiane querrá entrar, hablamos otro día.-

Esto debe ser una broma, como puede ser que Lysandro recuerde SÓLO el beso... Tengo que hablar con Rosa, ella sabrá que hacer.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué ocurre? Cuando me llamaste a esta hora me asusté.- Rosa era la mejor amiga del universo, una llamada y era capaz de atravesar la ciudad.

-Rosa yo... Yo hice algo terrible.-

-¡LYNN DILO DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE ME DÉ UN ATAQUE!-

-Lysandro y yo no besamos, durante la jornada de puertas abiertas.-

La cara de Rosa no fue para nada la que yo esperaba, se veía confundida, impactada.

-¿Rosa?-

-¿Eh? Yo... Lynn yo tengo que irme...-

Y me dejó ahí de noche en el parque haciendome entender todo por primera vez desde que pasó. Había besado al mejor amigo de Castiel quien no sabía nada de nuestra relación. Por un accidente iba a perder a todos los que quería y no podía evitar pensar en Lysandro.

.

* * *

 **¿A quien recurrir cuando parece que aun tus más fieles amigos te dan la espalda? ¿Quien es la verdadera victima?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cuando todo parezca perdido, no te rindas, inténtalo una ultima vez, no caigas sin dar pelea._

* * *

.

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 6**

.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Lynn, ¿me escuchas Lynn?-

-¿Ah qué? Lo siento Alex...- No me podía concentrar en nada... Todo se había ido al diablo y yo no tenía el valor de decírselo a Alexy. Rosa y Castiel ya no me dirigían la palabra y Lysandro volvería al instituto mañana. ¿Qué haré con mi vida?

-Mmmmmm ¿Sabes que le pasa a Rosa? Está muy extraña... ¿Será por Lysandro?-

-Alex yo... Yo tengo que contartelo todo.- Lo miré con desesperación sabiendo que probablemente él tampoco querría saber de mí después de esto.

-... Y desde que se lo dije a Rosa en el parque hace 2 días ya no quiere hablarme... La decepcioné Alex, traicioné a todos y por eso ahora todos me odian, cuando Lysandro se entere de que estaba con su mejor amigo también me hará a un lado.-

-¡LYNN!- Alex gritó mientras me sacudía por los hombros. -Quieres tranquilizarte... Es cierto que la situación es extremadamente delicada pero yo no voy a abandonarte, sé lo que sientes por Castiel y bueno cometiste un error pero eres humana ¿no? Entiendo que Castiel esté muy enojado para entenderlo y que a Rosa le afecte más porque se trata del hermano de su novio que además tiene amnesia, pero esto no es únicamente culpa tuya así que deja de martirizarte.- Alex me habló firme pero dulcemente, me sentí tan aliviada al saber que no me dejaría así que sin pensarlo lo abracé fuertemente.

.

* * *

.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-

-N-no, esta bien...- Demonios, ¿por qué tengo que sonrojarme cada vez que Lysandro esta cerca mío?

-Para serte sincero siento que algo le ocurre a Castiel, ustedes dos son bastante cercanos ¿No sabes por qué me está evitando?- Claro que lo sé, es nuestra culpa por eso nos evita a ambos...

-L-lo siento... En realidad no tengo idea.- Enterré mi cara en el libro tratando de calmar el fuerte latir de mi corazón.

Terminó la clase de Patrick, Rosa no había venido a clases el día de hoy y Castiel desapareció en cuando sonó el timbre.

-Lynn espero que no ser una molestia pero aún me siento algo desorientado y sin Rosa ni Castiel...- Lysandro había pasado todo el dia conmigo entiendo que se sienta perdido, aún tenía lagunas con respecto a hechos recientes. Comprendo que Castiel me odie y no quiera verme pero es su mejor amigo el que lo necesita.

-Está bien, no te preocupes estoy aquí para lo que necesites.- Le sonreí en un débil intento de reconfortarlo.

-Gracias, me quedaré en el club de jardinería.-

.

* * *

.

Ésto era demasiado jamás pensé que Castiel sería tan egoísta, si no estaba escondido en el sótano había sólo un lugar más en donde se podía refugiar.

Subí en silencio hasta la azotea, pero nunca imaginé encontrarmelo así... Sostenía su cigarrillo apenas, sus manos temblaban, estaba sentado en el suelo cubriendo su rostro, no lograba discernir si es que estaba furioso o... triste.

Un gemido de asombro ahogado salió por inercia de mis labios antes de salir huyendo de ahí. Estaba segura, pude ver claramente como una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla detrás de su pelo rojo...

 _Yo... Había hecho llorar a Castiel_

 _._

* * *

 **No hay nada más doloroso que herir a alguien que quieres...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Con el corazón encogido, intentar reparar el daño, no siempre basta solo con buenas intenciones._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 7**

.

Me sentía terrible... no me atrevía a mirar a Castiel toda esta situación me estaba carcomiendo el alma. Deambulaba distraída por los pasillos, casi como un fantasma.

-OUCH.- Fue todo lo que pude exclamar antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Había tropezado con Castiel quien bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, me miró de reojo duramente y siguió con su camino como si yo no existiera.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte.- Lysandro me extendía su mano mientras miraba confundido y molesto hacia donde Castiel se había perdido.

-G-Gracias.- Me levanté rápidamente, pero Lysandro no soltó mi mano, seguía mirando en dirección al pasillo principal con semblante reflexivo.

-De verdad no entiendo que le pasa.- Dijo casi en un susurro como hablando para sí mismo. Yo estaba sin habla, no me podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Castiel llorando. -No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.- Lysandro debió darse cuenta de mi inquietud porque cuando lo noté me estaba mirando dulcemente, aun sin soltar mi mano... se sentía cálido y suave, tan diferente a Castiel.

.

* * *

.

Corrí fuera del instituto como si la misma muerte siguiera mis pasos, tenía que alcanzarlo, obligarlo a escuchar, ya no podía soportarlo.

-¡CASTIEL!- Lo tomé fuertemente del brazo, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, ya no. Se volteó incrédulo. -¡Vas a escucharme! AHORA, lo que pasó con Lysandro fue un error, yo nunca quise que pasara, la situación se salió de control.-

-Cállate quieres, sólo... Cállate no quiero oír nada que tengas que decir.-

-Pero yo n-

-PERO NADA, ¡ERES AUN PEOR QUE DEBRAH! YO CONFIÉ EN TI, CREÍ QUE SERÍAS DIFERENTE... Me había jurado no volver a cegarme ¿Y qué conseguí?- Se soltó de mi agarre con violencia, pero no se fue.

No había nada más que decir, sólo me acerqué lentamente hacia él y me abracé a su espalda con fuerza, como había hecho tiempo atrás... tomó mi mano y nos quedamos así, el tiempo dejó de pasar y tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Se sentía en el aire, algo se había roto entre nosotros y tenía tanto miedo de no poderlo reparar nunca...

-Vete quieres... Entiende que ya no quiero verte.- De un tirón se libró de mi abrazo, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

.

* * *

.

Me derrumbé en el suelo cerca de las escaleras, ya no había nadie en el instituto y aunque lo hubiera no me importaba. Todo lo que había pasado con Castiel, para finalmente poder estar juntos estaba arruinado.

Estaba ahí, sola llorando como nunca lo había hecho, tan desconsoladamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta de quien se encontraba frente a mí.

-Ven aquí.- Ahí estaba por segunda vez ese día con la mano extendida y la sonrisa cálida que necesitaba, me levantó y sentí como si me rescataran de estarme ahogando, no preguntó qué me había ocurrido... supongo que percibió que en realidad no quería hablar de ello.

Su abrazo se sintió acogedor, como si sus brazos hubieran sido hechos para serenarme, pero mi dolor era demasiado como para ser contenido con un simple abrazo...

-Por favor Lynn... Deja de llorar.-

Pero de nada servían sus palabras, no había nada que pudiera hacerme dejar de llorar, ya no podía más...

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó para que lo viera a los ojos pero entre mis lágrimas apenas podia verlo claramente.

-No soporto verte así...- Y selló esas palabras con un beso... más lento que el primero pero mucho más corto, fue como una brisa que despejó todos mis pensamientos, una enorme corriente de aire fresco que arrasó con todo...

-¿Ves? Ya dejaste de llorar.-

.

* * *

 **La ignorancia es una bendición.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Y cuando crees tener todo claro llega la tormenta, se estremece tu mundo, debes tomar una decisión donde no hay salidas fáciles._

* * *

.

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 8**

.

Los días pasaron y quise complacer a Castiel... dejé de acercarme a él. Rosa por su parte se mostraba mas abierta en retomar el contacto.

-Peroooo Su... Te preguntaré algo y quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo. Desde que te conozco siempre te ha gustado Castiel, así que...-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Rosa?-

-Solo una inocente preguntita. Entiendo que caigas rendida por los chicos malos pero si Lysandro te besó y de todas formas le correspondiste... Mmmm bueno.- Rosa me miró con cierta incomodidad, como si no quisiera decirme exactamente lo que piensa.

-Estamos en el momento de sincerarnos, ¿Y no me dirás que es lo que quieres saber directamente?- Me molestó un poco, pero creo tener una idea de cuál es la verdadera pregunta.

-¿Te gusta Lysandro?-

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerme esa pregunta, pero aún así me pillaba de improviso... Con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera pude detenerme a pensar en eso... Que quizás si tengo sentimientos por Lysandro.

-Yo... También quería disculparme contigo, la situación me choqueó tanto que no consideré que para tí debe estar siendo aún peor, es sólo que en ese momento no pude evitar pensar que Lysandro saldría herido ¿Me perdonas?- Rosalya me miró con las palmas de las manos juntas y con ojitos de cachorro.

-¡Sabes que no puedo enojarme si pones esa carita!- De todas formas yo nunca quise que estuviéramos peleadas...

Sentada junto a Rosa en el fondo del salón no podía evitar mirar su espalda y recordar la calidez de sus brazos.

-Deja de suspirar ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que Castiel te perdone.- Susurró Rosa inclinándose para hablarme.

Mi rostro enrojeció en un parpadeo... El comentario de Rosa me hizo ver lo incorrecto que era quedarme viendo a Lysandro, que estaba sentado junto a Castiel. Tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos ya, pero no podía contar con Rosa para ésto.

.

* * *

.

Donde diablos se había escondido Alexy, NECESITABA hablar con él y ya era la 3ra vez que recorría el instituto de sur a norte SIN-PODER-ENCONTRARLO.

-Lynn ¿Me permites un minuto de tu tiempo?- Lysandro se plantó frente a mí con notorio nerviosismo.

-C-Claro...- Estábamos junto a la puerta del aula A, se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para hacerme desaparecer entre los casilleros, pero no tanto como para aplastarme contra él.

-Yo... Siento que me he tomado atribuciones contigo estos días, atribuciones que no me corresponden y no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de como soy.- Mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente al recordar a que se refería, mientras que él se aproximaba más con cada palabra, hasta que su última frase fue casi un susurro a escasos centímetros de mí.

¿Querrías salir conmigo?

.

* * *

 **Nuevas puertas aparecen ¿Cual elegirá?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Con el reloj de arena corriendo, cada segundo torna más difícil el panorama... Se acabó el tiempo._

* * *

.

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 9**

.

-"No puedo responderte ahora."

-"Tómate tu tiempo, no quisiera presionarte"-

Corrí a todo lo que me dieron las piernas, hasta llegar a mi piso y encerrarme en mi habitación... Estaba hiperventilada, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y sentía mi cara arder. ¿Qué debo hacer? No podía salir con Lysandro... sin importar nada no podía, pero como decirle que no...

Eran las seis de la tarde y aún así caí profundamente dormida, me sentía agotada estos días habían sido una pesadilla que no parecía fuera a terminar pronto... Por el contrario, sólo empeoraría.

Mi teléfono vibró sacándome de mi letargo, pero lo que ví en la pantalla me hizo espabilar en fracción de segundo.

*Tenemos que hablar, te espero en el parque ahora.

-Castiel*

Miré mi reloj. 19:53... Salí a hurtadillas de mi casa, sólo sería un momento...

Lo ví ahí de pie afirmado en la reja de entrada del parque, podía ver el humo de su cigarrillo pero su rostro estaba bajo su cabello rojo.

-Castiel...- Dije con un hilo de voz y con mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho, el cielo comenzaba a matizar y la temperatura a bajar.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, botó el humo, apagó su colilla y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él, todo sin dejar de mirarme.

Caminé dubitativa y él no paraba de verme, sus ojos grises eran como trampas mortales y yo iba directo a ellas.

Me puso contra la pared poniendo su brazo derecho como queriendo impedir que escapara.

-Lysandro habló conmigo hoy, me dijo que te había pedido salir y que tú huiste a toda velocidad, sólo quiero cerciorarme de que no harás lo mismo ahora.- Me dedicó una media sonrisa pero ví en su expresión que lo que venía era serio...

-Yo... No quise decirle que no de inmediato, quiero que sienta que al menos lo consideré.-

-Eso es exactamente por lo que te llamé... No quiero que le rechaces...- Esta vez fui yo la que le miraba a los ojos sorprendida y él quien esquivaba mi mirada.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?-

-Eso... Que lo mejor para todos es que salgas con él...- Insistía en cubrir su cara con su pelo.

-Castiel ¿Qué haces? Al menos mírame a los ojos y dime que eso es lo que quieres.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sentía que iba a llorar.

-Quiero que Lysandro esté bien, tú le importas y yo sé bien que a ti también. Entre nosotros ya no hay nada, él te necesita yo no...-

Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sentí como me derrumbaba.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- Mis brazos cayeron sin vida y clavé mi mirada en el suelo... Ya ni siquiera me quedaban lágrimas. Este era el fin.

Nos quedamos así por largos minutos, en silencio.

Castiel lentamente comenzó a alejarse, sin decir nada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando despertar en mi cuarto... Pero en cambio sentí sus cálidos dedos entrelazarse en mi cabello y tirar de mí con fuerza hacia él.

Sus labios se sentía como fuego, estar a carne viva todo mi cuerpo vibraba. Castiel siempre tuvo esa intensidad tan irreal, me nublaba la mente y exaltaba mis sentidos...

Y yo lo había perdido, ese era nuestro último beso...

.

* * *

 **El final de una historia es solo el comienzo de otra... Pero para que haya un verdadero comienzo el final debe ser definitivo.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Si vas a jugar con fuego prepárate para quemarte..._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Alguien tendrá que salir herido_**

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

 _._

 _Estábamos en el café, era tarde y casi imposible que algún conocido se apareciera para interrumpir, mientras yo sujetaba mis manos tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo sentía a Lysandro mover su pie con ansiedad, la tensión se respiraba._

 _-Ly-Lysandro... Yo, yo no puedo salir contigo lo siento... Castiel y yo estabamos juntos, sé que debí haber dicho algo antes pero con tu accidente todo se complicó...- Dije con un nudo en la garganta sin dejar de mirar mis manos, no podía verle a la cara._

 _-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- Dijo con una sonrisa claramente falsa antes de que su expresión ensombresiera._

 _Al día siguiente no esperaba una jornada tranquila... Pero para mi sorpresa ni Castiel ni Lysandro asistieron ese día al instituto... Lo cual me tranquilizaba e inquietaba a la vez._

 _Volví caminando lentamente a casa, necesitaba tiempo para pensar... Aclarar mi cabeza finalmente._

 _Giré la llave del piso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, se me agitó la respiración._

 _-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Las luces estaban apagadas y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad._

 _Llegando al interruptor noté algo extraño bajo la suela de mis zapatos... El sonido que emitían mis pisadas era diferente en el salón..._

 _-Lo siento... Ellos ya no están en casa...-_

 _-¿¡Ly-Lysandro!? ¿E-eres tú?- Tantee hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz, al encenderla el terror me llenó._

 _Un charco de un espeso líquido carmesí escurría por debajo de la puerta de la cocina, una huella en el piso de madera dejaban el rastro a la pared en la que Lysandro estaba recargado._

 _Con cuchillo en mano y mirada opacada se giró hacia mí, se pasó la mano libre por el pelo quitandoselo de la cara pero tiñendolo ligeramente de rojo._

 _-Bienvenida a casa Lynn.- Me dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Yo no podía moverme, no podía procesar lo que ocurría._

 _-¿P-por qué?-_

 _-Te metiste en nuestras vidas para destruirnos... Ahora nos toca devolverte la mano.- Dijo Castiel que apareció tras de mí._

 _._

* * *

 **¡Es broma! No es el cap 10 real, pero nunca esta demás un poco de Gore. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_La vida siempre trae nuevo comienzos, para bien o para mal la vida sigue..._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 11**

.

-Lynn, ¿Lynn? ¡LYNN!-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-

-Párate aquí, eres de mi equipo.- Dijo Kim con los brazos cruzados.

-A-Ahhh claro...- La clase de deportes se había vuelto un mini campeonato mixto de baloncesto, Nathaniel y Kim eran los líderes de equipo y ella se encargó de que ni Violeta ni yo nos quedáramos de últimas.

Faltaba un minuto para terminar y nos sacaban un punto de ventaja, Kim y Castiel intercambiaron una mirada, esta última jugada decidiría todo.

Kim se hizo con el balón, esquivó a Iris y corrió buscando una oportunidad de darle un pase a Castiel pero Kentin lo impedía y Kim tuvo la peor idea del mundo... darme un pase a mí.

-CORRE LYNN, TÚ PUEDES.- Gritó en cuanto el balón tocó mis manos y no la decepcionaría, evadí fácilmente a Melody y tenía cancha abierta, era mi momento de brillar, pero lo único que logré fue caer de bruces al suelo.

Charlotte me hizo un zancadilla que provocó que ambas cayéramos violentamente, yo caí sobre mi pie izquierdo haciendo que un ruido aterrador saliera del impacto mientras que Charlotte cayó de cara reventándose la nariz.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Mira como le dejaste!- Gritaba Charlotte de pie con la cara cubierta de sangre.

Yo por mi parte seguía tirada en el suelo sujetando mi tobillo, retorciéndome del dolor que sentía.

Li miraba a Charlotte impactada y Amber le gritaba histérica al señor Boris.

-SEÑORITAS POR FAVOR CÁLMENSE, que alguien lleve a la señorita Lynn a los vestuarios mientras yo acompaño a la señorita Charlotte a la enfermería.-

-Ven, déjame llevarte a los vestuarios.- Lysandro tomó mi mano y me ayudó a sentarme.

-Auh auh auh.- No pensé en que todos nos veían y creo que él tampoco.

-Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello.- Y en cuanto lo hice mi cuerpo dejó de tocar el suelo, me levantó como en las películas, a vista y paciencia de todo el instituto.

Mientras Lysandro y yo llegábamos a los vestuarios el portazo de Castiel saliendo del gimnasio retumbó en la amplia habitación.

Me dejó sentada gentilmente en la banca y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Me quitó la zapatilla y la calceta, todo en silencio.

-Mmmm tu tobillo está inflamado.- Sacó unas compresas frías y las presionó haciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor. -Lo siento, debe ser un esguince, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.- Dijo sin quitar la mirada de mi pie.

.

* * *

.

Luego de ver a la enfermera regañar al señor Boris por llevar a Charlotte antes que a mí, finalmente me pude ir... Tendría que darles una explicación a mis padres por la hora...

-¿Lynn?- Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Lysandro tras de mí.

-¿Lysandro, por qué aún estás aquí?-

-Quería preguntarte si puedo acompañarte a tu casa.-

-Claro...- Caminamos lento, mi pie aún dolía.

Ya en el parque las nubes grises comenzaban a juntarse y el sol a descender.

-Lysandro espera.- Él, que iba unos pasos delante mío se detuvo de golpe y se volteó hacia mí.

-¿Es tu pie?-

-N-no... Yo, quiero hablarte de otr- Una fría gota de lluvia que cayó en mi nariz me interrumpió.

Ambos miramos hacia el cielo.

-Podemos hablar mañana, lloverá y no quiero que te mojes.- Me sonrió con melancolia antes de seguir caminando.

-LYSANDRO.- Di un traspié para poder tomar su manga derecha y detenerlo. -Ésto no puede esperar.- Mi voz comenzaba a temblar, pero tenía que decírselo ahora... ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado.

Se giró hacia mí con los ojos como platos, mientras que la tímida lluvia cubría la ciudad como el rocío matutino.

-Si, quiero.- Dije fuerte y rápido como una sentencia. -Quiero salir contigo...- Recalqué más suave y sonrojada.

Su cara se puso roja en 2 segundos, abrió su boca como a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento se desató el diluvio.

Lysandro me cubrió con su chaqueta, me cogió de la mano y corrimos por todo el parque hacia mi casa.

Ya en la puerta de mi piso él estaba empapado pero no quería que se fuera, me acerqué dudando de mis pasos y él se inclinó hacia mí.

En cuanto mis labios entraron en contacto con los de él sentí como si un relámpago impactará contra mí, me eferré con fuerza a él intensificando nuestro beso. Hizo que me faltará la respiración, me liberó de todas las tensiones que me agobiaban incluso mi pie ya no dolía, el mundo a nuestro alrededor se salía de foco y sólo él tenía sentido para mí ya nada importaba... Nadie...

.

* * *

 **Nada es absoluto, menos aun con respecto a los asuntos del corazón.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Decisiones apresuradas no traen más que arrepentimiento..._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 12**

.

-¿Me permite su mochila señorita?- Lysandro se inclinó ligeramente junto a mí con una sonrisa estirando la mano para que le diera mis cosas.

Un par de días habían pasado y todo se sentía... diferente, abismantemente diferente, Castiel y él eran polos completamente opuestos... Y de cierta forma eso me gustaba. Con Castiel me sentía en una montaña rusa, impredecible y excitante, en cambio con Lysandro me sentía protegida, segura y estable, su calidez de a poco se había ganado mi corazón.

Caminando por los pasillos con dirección al salón de plásticas intercambiábamos miradas cómplices, los demás daban igual, con él no debía esconderme.

-Quería pedirte algo... Bueno tu ya conoces a mis padres... Y ahora que estamos saliendo siento que hemos pasado por alto a los tuyos... Quisiera pedirle permiso a tu padre para salir contigo.- Me quedé helada... Lysandro estaba hablando en serio... Muy en serio y no es que me molestara pero... Mi padre y los chicos...-

-Eeehhh... Bu-bueno, podría preguntarle a mi madre si puedes venir a cenar mañana.- Dije tragando saliva algo tensa.

-Bienvenidos a todos, me alegra informarles que para la clase de hoy quiero hacer una actividad más dinámica, todos pondrán su nombre en este sombrero y yo iré sacando de 2 en 2 para hacer parejas de trabajo... Cuando los equipos estén constituidos les diré de qué trata el trabajo de hoy.-

La cara de malicia de Patrick antes de sacar los papeles aumentó la tensión de todos, es cierto que está vez no había posibilidad de que algo explotara pero no por eso disminuía el suspenso.

-Nathaniel y Armin, Castiel y Li.- Amber miró disgustada, seguro preferiría haber sido ella. -Kim y Alexy, Amber y Kentin.- Alex, Rosa y yo miramos con asombro... -Rosalya y Priya, Violeta y Lysandro.- Él le dedicó una sonrisa gentil, tuvo suerte de que no le tocara con alguna de las brujas. -Melody y Peggy, Iris y Karla y el último equi-

-Olvídelo... No pienso trabajar con ella, ya me la jugó en la clase de deporte.- Charlotte se paró altanera interrumpiendo a Patrick.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con Lynn, Charlotte?- Preguntó él con intriga.

-Si... Prefiero trabajar sola que con esa.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarme despectivamente.

-Bueno... No quisiera que hubieran problemas... Porque mejor no trabaja con su amiga, Li hará pareja con Charlotte entonces.-

.

* * *

.

No sé que me descompuso más... Si el escándalo de Charlotte o el hecho de que tendría que trabajar con Castiel... Ugh, este no es mi día de suerte.

-Bueno entonces el trabajo de hoy trata sobre hacer un retrato de su compañero, pueden elegir libremente la forma en que quieran realizarlo, no se limiten. Un poema, un cuadro, una escultura, una canción, es completamente libre mientras refleje a su pareja de forma artística.- Un murmullo general se levantó ante la propuesta de Patrick, tan controversial como siempre...

-Cuanto tiempo tendremos para hacerlo.- Priya levantó la voz acallando los cuchicheos.

-El día de hoy deberán definir la idea y darme cualquier avance que puedan, ah y por supuesto es un trabajo individual, no tienen porque decirle a su compañero que harán.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de darnos pie para comenzar.

Diablos... Esto era incómodo, Patrick había hecho que cada pareja se sentara junta, frente a frente.

Castiel hacia algunas notas en una hoja, sin levantar la mirada, yo mientras tanto estaba bloqueada... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Deja de mirarme, es molesto.- Gruñó Castiel aun sin levantar la vista de sus notas, debido a que sin darme cuenta me había quedado pegada viéndolo.

-Lo siento... No fue a propósito.- Pero que carácter...

Poco más de media hora después, todos compartían opiniones e ideas... Todos, menos Castiel y yo... Patrick por su parte estaba extasiado comentando los bocetos con Lysandro y Violeta.

De un momento a otro Castiel se levantó y le entregó su hoja a Patrick, luego volvió a la mesa a recoger su mochila.

-¿Y-ya terminaste?- Le pregunté algo desolada.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil describir a alguien como tú.- Su mirada fue tan fría y llena de desprecio casi como le diera asco verme.

Ya fue suficiente, quien se cree que es, después de todo fue él quien me pidió salir con Lysandro y ahora actúa como si yo lo hubiese engañado y no es que me arrepienta de estar con Lysandro, pero si las cosas iban a ser así ya no le permitiría hablarme de esa manera.

Aprovechando que todo el grupo estaba distraído me escabullí fuera del aula. Bajé las escaleras corriendo tan rápido que casi resbalo, corrí hasta el patio donde finalmente lo alcancé.

-CASTIEL- Le grité con enojo a lo que él solo atino a parar pero no a voltear hacia mí. -Ya no pienso aguantarte que me hables así. Si tienes algún problema o algo que decirme al menos sé directo... Y no un cobarde.- Esas últimas palabras fueron pura rabia acumulada.

-¿Qué podría querer decirte? Tú solo continúa tu romance de en sueño CON MEJOR AMIGO.-

-PERO ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME PIDIÓ QUE SALIERA CON ÉL.- Estábamos gritándonos frente a frente.

-AY SÍ Y TÚ TAN SERVICIAL FUISTE CORRIENDO A ECHARTE EN SUS BRAZOS ¡ADMITE QUE ESO FUE LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE!-

-NO QUIERES ESCUCHARME Y AHORA TE INVENTAS LO QUE SE TE ANTOJA PERO NO PIENSO SOPORTARLO.-

-A VECES PIENSO QUE ES UNA BROMA, PRIMERO DEBRAH Y AHORA TÚ, ES COMO SI YO FUERA UN IMÁN DE PERR-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar esa frase, estampé mi mano en su cara con tanta fuerza que mis dedos podían distinguirse claramente.

Por un instante ambos nos miramos en estado de shock ¿Hasta que punto habíamos llegado? Pero sin tener más tiempo para meditar la cara de Castiel pasó de asombro a furia asesina, me tomó de los brazos con fuerza, aumentando la presión a cada segundo. De verdad me había extralimitado.

-A-Auch.- Un gemido involuntario salió de mis labios debido a su agarre, en ese momento y sin decir nada me soltó y se fué.

.

* * *

.

-Mamá ¿Y papá?- Acababa de llegar a casa y quería aprovechar de discutir con mi madre primero la invitación a cenar que Lysandro me había pedido.

-Ah, hoy trabaja hasta tarde. Debería estar aquí en un par de horas.- Respondió mi mamá desde la cocina.

-Es que... Quería pedirte algo, bueno a ambos...- Diablos, incluso con mi madre esto es muy difícil. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y solté de un suspiro. -PuedeLysandroveniracenarmañana.-

2 segundos después mi madre se asomó casi corriendo desde la puerta de la cocina. -¿Quieres invitar a un chico aquí? ¿O me fallan mis oídos?-

-N-no... No mamá, no te fallan los oídos... Lysandro quiere pedirle permiso a papá para salir conmigo.- Con la mirada clavada en el suelo mirando mis pies y completamente sonrojada finalmente le confesé a mi madre.

-¿Lysandro? Mmmm... Ah, es el muchacho de los ojos diferentes.- Dijo mi mamá intentando recordar. -¿Y que hay del chico con el que fuiste a la tienda de animales?- Me miró con intriga.

-Ehhh bu-bueno é-él es solo un amigo mamá...- Ni yo me lo creía.

-Oh bueno, tu padre estará algo sorprendido pero al menos me alegra que quiera presentarse con nosotros desde el principio.- Me miró sonriente.

Movía frenéticamente mi pie sentada en el sillón de la sala, mientras escuchaba claramente las voces de mis padres provenientes de la cocina.

-Vamos Phillip, el muchacho quiere venir a presentarse y a pedir tu permiso ¿no te parece encantador? Tú jamás hiciste eso con mis padres...-

-Aagghhh, lo entiendo pero es que al venir me obliga a decirle que sí.-

-Eso no es cierto, estas exagerando...-

-¿Entonces puedo decirle que no puede salir con mi hija?-

-¡Philliph!-

El timbre sonó sacándonos a todos de nuestro centro.

-¡YO ABRO!- Grité mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta, antes que mis padres pudieran hacer nada.

-Buenas tardes señor, señora, muchas gracias por haberme invitado.- Se veía humilde pero estoico de alguna forma me transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Hola, ¿eres Lysandro? Me acuerdo de tí el día de la obra.- Mi madre le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias... Le traje estas flores espero que le gusten y a usted señor mi hermano escogió este vino.- Estaba impresionada, me sentía como en una película, creo que ni mi padre se esperaba algo así, mi madre por su parte lucia encantada.

Con la aprobación de mi padre y el fin de la cena ya era momento de que se marchara y una ola de adrenalina cubrió mi cuerpo. Corrimos escaleras abajo y fuera de mi piso. El tibio aire de la tarde revolvió mi cabello e inspiré como si fuera mi primera bocanada de aire fresco en la vida. Me sentía libre, esa pesadez en mi pecho que me atormentaba hace semana se aligeraba.

-No fue tan terrible ¿No?- Lysandro me miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Yo solo le sonreí, parecía tener siempre todo bajo control. -Desde que me abriste la puerta que tengo deseos de hacer esto.-

Sus manos como seda se deslizaron por mi cuello marcando mi piel, sentir como lentamente tomaba el control me hacía perder la cabeza y queriendo retrasar el momento me miró a los ojos como intentando leer mi mente para luego sonreír con un suspiro y finalmente besarme... Como si fuera la primera vez, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo libre y me dejé llevar completamente...

Y mientras nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más profundo... me di cuenta que había caído bajo su hechizo desde que sus labios tocaron los míos...

.

* * *

 **¿Puede un corazón dividirse en 2?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dos caminos se cruzan en múltiples_ _ocasiones..._

* * *

 _._

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 13**

.

La emoción se respiraba en el instituto, acercándose el final del año escolar, Peggy había corrido el rumor y después de eso todo se había descontrolado, sólo 2 palabras bastaron para alborotar a todas las chicas.

-"...Un Baile..."-

Rosalya y Alex ya se imaginaba los vestidos... Aunque estoy segura de que no habrá tanto glamour, yo por mi parte tenía la mente en otra parte. Lysandro últimamente parecía muy distraído y decaído, lo cual me asustaba... Tengo que hablar con él.

-¡Lynn! ¿Y entonces...? Supongo que Lysandro ya te invitó al baile.- Alex me interrogaba con su mirada pícara.

-Bueno Alex, como sabes el "baile" aún no es oficial...- Antes de poder terminar el sonido de acoplamiento nos perforó los tímpanos a los 3.

*Con el término del año escolar nos complace informarle a todos los alumnos que en una semana se realizará el baile de fin de año*

-¿Decias? Nunca tienes que dudar de Peggy.- Dijo Rosa guiñando el ojo antes de irse con Alex.

Me adentré por los pasillos del instituto buscando a Lysandro... Lo encontré en la biblioteca sentado en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, la cortina se mecía hipnótica tras él y sus ojos recorrían su libreta mientras hacia un boceto.

-Hola.- Le dije suave con una sonrisa, mientras me sentaba junto a él.

Lysandro me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó con sutileza.

-¿O-ocurre algo? Luces preocupado...- Temía que se negara a hablar de lo que le pasa, tampoco puedo obligarlo a decirme.

Me miró con ligera sorpresa, como si no creyese que fuera tan notorio su malestar.

-Es solo que... Es Castiel.- Mi corazón se aceleró, es cierto que Castiel había faltado a clases hoy y ayer, después de que lo golpeé no pensé en que podría querer "vengarse" de mí ¿Acaso le habrá dicho algo a Lysandro? Me asustaba preguntar.

-¿Qué-qué le pasa a Castiel?- Quise tomar su mano, pero la mía estaba temblorosa.

-Supongo que no importa que te lo diga, tú y él son amigos, terminaras enterándote de todas formas.- Al decir eso mis miedos se disiparon ligeramente, pero lo que siguió esfumó mi poco sosiego...

-... Castiel... Se muda a América...-

Lysandro hizo una ligera mueca para ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Te di-dijo la razón?- Mi voz era apenas audible.

-Dijo que sus padres le habían comentado que existía la posibilidad de que la aerolínea los trasladara a Estados Unidos y que solo dependía de él, así que se va...- Instintivamente afirmé mi cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura tirando de mí hacia él.

-Quizás solo está molesto por algo... Puede que después cambie de opinión...- Deslicé mi cabeza de su hombro hacia su pecho, los latidos de su corazón me relajaban.

-No... No lo creo, Castiel no es de tomar decisiones impulsivas...- Pegó mi silla a la de él y me abrazó con fuerza.

Podía sentir el calor de su respiración en mi cabeza, levanté la mirada para perderme en el silencio de sus ojos. Se inclinó al tiempo que yo me acercaba a su boca, pero cuando quedé a milímetros de él hizo lo último que hubiera esperado, me levantó, me senté en su regazo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

Jamás creí que experimentaría emociones tan intensas, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba a medida que Lysandro besaba mi cuello dejando un rastro de calor hasta mi boca. Cuando finalmente me besó no pude evitar aferrarme con fuerza a su chaqueta para impedir que se separara de mí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sacó bruscamente de sintonía.

-Oh, lo siento... Yo ehh solo quería.- Priya gesticulaba y señalaba el libro que tenía en la mano. Lysandro estaba sentado completamente ruborizado y yo de pie junto a él igual de sonrojada y con el cabello revuelto.

Priya solo salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa incomoda y en silencio...

.

* * *

.

Era el fin del día y Lysandro me acompañaba a casa, hasta que su móvil sonó.

-... Mmm es Leigh, quiere que vaya a la tienda. Parece urgente ¿Te llevo a tu piso y voy?- Me miró dubitativo.

-No no, no te preocupes mi casa esta cerca además tu hermano te necesita.- Me besó tiernamente y se apresuró camino al centro.

La luna había traído consigo una pequeña lluvia, me preparé un café y senté junto a la ventana abierta a disfrutar del caer de las gotas. El hipnótico danzar del vapor de mi taza acompañado del sonido de la lluvia me absorbieron completamente.

Pero su figura me sacó de mi trance, ahí estaba de pie junto a la entrada al parque, se volteó para mirar mi ventana y nuestros ojos se cruzaron...

Su cigarrillo seguía encendido...

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar...

.

* * *

 **Tendrás la fuerza suficiente para decir adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ha pasado ya mucho desde la última vez que actualice, estuve pensando y me decidí a no dejar esta historia a medias porque la verdad me gusta mucho, es más me gustaría hacerle una secuela, pero bueno espero que les guste._

* * *

.

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 14**

.

.

Me traslade de forma automática, como si mágicamente hubiera saltado por la ventana, cuando me di cuenta caminaba bajo la lluvia directamente hacia Castiel.

-Lindas zapatillas.- Se mofó de los conejos en mis zapatos de casa, dando una gran bocanada de humo.

-¿Por qué te vas?- La desolación en mis palabras era casi palpable.

Castiel exhaló con pesadez antes de apagar su cigarrillo.

-Cada vez que pones esa cara o usas esa voz haces las cosas más difíciles ¿Lo sabes cierto?- Me miró con esa sonrisa de costado tan característica de él.

-Quiero que te quedes… T-tú sabes que yo te...- Suplicaba como una niña pequeña sabiendo que nada lograría.

-Creo que tengo que dejar de venir aquí… Eres una mala influencia.- Se quedó viéndome fijamente por largos minutos manteniendo una distancia que parecía un muro entre nosotros, muro que sentía, no tenía derecho de cruzar. –Sabes que debo irme, es lo mejor para todos… y más que nada para mí. Me cuesta mirar a Lysandro a la cara, me cuesta no guardarte rencor, yo aún...-

Sentía el efecto mariposa, como un pequeño error, un segundo de debilidad había hecho colapsar completamente el mundo de Castiel, si solo hubiera detenido a Lysandro, si no lo hubiese seguido al salón de ciencias, si se lo hubiera explicado a Castiel, si Lysandro no hubiera tenido el accidente... Pero todo eso ahora está fuera de nuestro control…

Mientras me sumergía más y más en mis pensamientos para escapar de esta realidad que me atormentaba, Castiel se aproximaba dubitativo, como quien camina sobre hielo quebradizo. Su toque me sacó de mi trance, hundió su mano en mi cabello para sujetar firmemente mi nuca y atraerme hasta en un beso… que jamás llegó, estábamos solo a milímetros de distancia pero ninguno de los 2 avanzó más. Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente antes de que simplemente me soltara…

* * *

Después de una noche de poco sueño, entre la "conversación" con Castiel y Rosa atosigándome con mensajes sobre el baile, mi expresión de cansancio era lamentable…

Sentada junto a Alex y Rosa, intentando concentrarme a pesar de los intensos cuchicheos, eran tantas las distracciones que ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de Lysandro hasta que cruzó la puerta y al igual que yo lucia terrible, pálido y ojeroso, además había una sombra de tristeza tatuada en su frente. Pasó junto a mí sin voltear y se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos del final.

* * *

Al final del día intenté busca a Lysandro y lo vi salir del instituto en dirección al parque, cuando llegue ahí, estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol mirándome, me aproximé lenta y temerosamente, cuando finalmente estuvimos frente a frente se inclinó a mi oído.

 _-Cierra los ojos.-_

Su voz se sentía como un ente, comandando mis movimientos, haciéndome renunciar a mi voluntad y someterme completamente.

Al abrirlos instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi cabello donde pude sentir un objeto que parecía de metal.

-Es el broche de mi madre, no es gran cosa pero quiero que lo tengas ya que... quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?-

Mi corazón se detuvo, no por el hecho de que me lo pidiera, sino por la forma, Lysandro encuentra la manera de hacer único y mágico cada momento, había sido de esa forma desde el comienzo pero había algo más esta ocasión… algo que me inquietaba, algo en él no se sentía bien…

* * *

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ES HERMOSO. Lo sabía, Lysandro es todo un caballero, el broche es FA-BU-LO-SO. Oohhh ¡debemos ir de compras juntas! No puedo creer que vayamos a elegir un vestido de gala.- Rosa estaba tan extasiada que casi no podía contenerse, por mi parte no podía sentirme tranquila, la noticia sobre la partida de Castiel me tenía completamente dividida, como si no pudiera continuar con mi vida. Necesitaba algo… algo para poder pasar la página.

* * *

Era día sábado, mi teléfono parpadeaba intensamente, lo había puesto en silencio después de una noche de recibir una infinidad de fotografías de vestidos por parte de Alex y Rosa, los planes habían sido hechos sin consultarme, en la tarde saldríamos de compras al centro comercial y aunque la tienda de Leigh era más que apropiada para lo que buscábamos, Rosa no quería que su novio ni el mio tuviera siquiera una pista sobre nuestros futuros atuendos para la gran noche, menos que sea él quien nos ayude a elegirlos.

-¿Lynn? Hace días que actúas extraño ¿Qué ocurre?- Rosa y Alex me miraban con preocupación. Ya no podía seguir callada la angustia en mi pecho me estaba matando…

-Castiel se va a América…- Solté de una vez con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, abracé a Alex mientras el autobús acallaba mis sollozos.

-¿Qu-qué?- Rosa puso sus manos en mi espalda intentando consolarme y a la vez digiriendo la información.

-Vamos chicas… no hay que deprimirse este día. Aún nos queda tiempo para compartir con Castiel… esas cosas pasan, Lynn tu misma te mudaste de ciudad hace no tanto ¡Hoy vamos de compras para el baile!- El entusiasmo de Alexy era contagioso, Rosa nuevamente mostraba una amplia sonrisa de emoción.

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto viendo que no había nadie en la planta baja, un par de minutos después alguien llamaba a mi cuarto.

 _-¿Hija estas despierta?-_ Mi madre entró con entusiasmo, deseosa por ver el fruto de una agotadora tarde de compras. Asomé el delicado vestido celeste de la bolsa de cartón y pude ver claramente como los ojos de mi madre se iluminaban.

-Oh, hija es hermosísimo, estarás bellísima ¿Dejaras que ese dia te ayude a arreglarte?-

-Por supuesto.- Le contesté con una sonrisa, el fervor generalizado a mi alrededor menguaba mi angustia, esta semana pasaría volando ya quedaban solo 4 días para el baile pensé acariciando el broche que Lysandro me había regalado...

.

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


	15. Chapter 15

**En este capítulo incluí una canción, es Black de Pearl Jam, puse la letra en español (obviamente) para que puedan leerla y saber de qué trata y si gustan ponerla en el momento de la historia ;)**

* * *

.

 **Alguien tendrá que salir herido**

 **Capítulo 15**

.

.

Los días se escurrieron entre los dedos del tiempo y en un parpadeo ya era el día del baile, Rosa por supuesto no podía estar más ansiosa, por mi parte no podía tener calma, Castiel había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hace un par de días y algo en mi interior me decía que Lysandro no se encontraba bien, pero sin contar ni con un momento libre para hacer nada… trate de concentrarme en que todo estaría mejor después de esta gran noche… claro que lo estaría... aunque tuviera que autoconvencerme de ello...

 _-Y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-_ Era viernes y aunque las clases habían sido canceladas para acabar con los preparativos Rosa me había llamado a primera hora para "pulir los detalles". Eran las 9:00 AM de nuestro único día libre en mucho tiempo y mi mejor amiga me estaba exigiendo que nos encontráramos en el parque en una hora…

-¿No crees que sería mejor que vinieras a mi casa? Mis padres están trabajando.- Le sugerí mientras daba vueltas incesantemente en mi cama, no tenía ni los más remotos ánimos de levantarme.

 _-¡Oh es buena idea! Podemos almorzar juntas hasta dejar todo atado y aun tendré suficiente tiempo para arreglarme.-_ Dijo casi llevando una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza.

* * *

-¿A qué hora vendrá Lysandro a recogerte?-

-A las 8, mi madre quiere tomar algunas fotos así que…-

-¿Lynn? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh… yo, sí, creo que son los nervios.- Mi voz apagada solo preocupaba más a Rosa.

-¿Sabes si Castiel irá?-

-No he sabido nada de él desde el martes…- Castiel había faltado al instituto y nadie había tenido noticias de él, por mi parte temía preguntarle a Lysandro o llamarle…

-Busquemos tus cosas, ya sé que aún es muy temprano pero quiero visualizarte, por favor.- Rosa y su cara de perrito regañado nunca han tenido igual.

-Está bien… el vestido esta en mi armario, yo buscaré el broche de Lysandro.-

El estúpido cajón estaba atascado, por más que tiraba no había caso… tomé aire, un tonto mueble no iba a ganarme asi que con todas mis fuerzas tiré de la agarradera del cajón haciendo que el objeto que estaba atorado se rompiera mientras yo salia disparada hacia atrás con el cajón en mis manos.

-¡Lynn! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?- Rosa me ayudó a ponerme de pie pero el ruido de vidrio quebrándose llamó mucho más mi atención… Y ahí estaba, el marco que violeta había hecho para la foto de Castiel, los trozos de vidrio y madera esparcidos por el piso agitaron mi respiración, la foto había estado guardada en ese cajón desde hace ya un par de semanas _… Desde que abofetee a Castiel…_ Rosa me miraba mientras la angustia en mi interior se multiplicaba exponencialmente, las matemáticas en mi cabeza fluían y pronto fue tan obvio todo.

 _-Castiel se irá hoy…-_

-No, eso no puede ser, es muy pronto. Que no haya venido al instituto no significa que vaya a marcharse hoy Lynn… Tienes que estar tranquila.-

Tras ese traspié… arreglamos todo, la foto quedó guardada entre unos libros y el resto… Rosa lo llevó a la basura. Mi vestido rodeado de los pocos accesorios que había seleccionado para esta noche descansaban elegantes sobre mi cama.

* * *

Un poco de rubor, un toque de delineador, una repasada de labial y un ápice de perfume, eran los detalles finales, el reloj marcaba las 19:49 y yo aún intentaba que mi cabello se viera lo mejor posible a pesar de que el hermoso broche de Lysandro hacia esa tarea obsoleta. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mi sesión de belleza y por primera vez oía con tanta claridad las voces en el piso de abajo, la grave y suave voz de Lysandro saludando a mis padres, los gritos de mi madre llamándome… Tomé mi bolso y al llegar a las escaleras sentí como me paralizaba, mi corazón latía desbocado, pero después de bajar el primer escalón todo lo demás fluyó como una corriente de agua, la insistencia en fotografiarnos de mi madre, las miles de reglas de mi padre quien se ofreció a llevarnos él hasta que Lysandro le dijo que Rosa y Leigh nos esperaban en el auto que habían rentado, por supuesto Leigh tenía licencia.

La música podía oírse desde afuera, Rosa arrastró a Leigh al interior rápidamente mientras mi rostro parecía el de una oveja en el matadero frente al portón frontal.

-¿Estas bien?- Lysandro preguntó con calidez mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. –Podemos dar una vuelta en el club de jardinería si aún no quieres entrar.- Asentí en silencio la seguridad que Lysandro transmite llena de sosiego mi corazón.

Nadie podría reconocer el gimnasio aunque lo intentara, la cancha había sido cubierta y telas de colores azules, celestes y blancos colgaban por todo el techo, los grandes ventanales estaban adornados con diminutas estrellas doradas de papel, por doquier solo veías brillos dorados y plateados. Casi toda nuestra clase estaba allí e incluso mucho alumnos de otros años, todos menos Castiel…

La música y el ambiente en general no podía ser mejor, todavía colgada del brazo de Lysandro, me susurró al oído.

 _-Sigueme…-_

Al salir del gimnasio me cubrió los ojos y me fue guiando por los pasillos.

-Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que haga esto después de todo conocemos bien el instituto.- Dijo mientras me llevaba. Subimos las escaleras y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, cuando me destapó los ojos estábamos en el laboratorio de ciencias, los ojos de Lysandro estaban fijos en mí y llenos de anhelo y resignación, nuevamente algo me decía que las cosas no iban bien pero tal vez era yo, tal vez todo lo que tenía en la cabeza finalmente me estaba volviendo completamente loca y veía cosas que no existían... –Aquí te besé por primera vez.- La voz de Lysandro se oía tan distante como si ese murmullo viniera de lo más profundo de un abismo. –Me disculpas un momento.- Lysandro salió del laboratorio sin que yo pudiera decir siquiera una palabra.

-¡Lysandro espera! ¿E-está todo bien?- Mi mirada cargada de angustia por esa mancha que sentía en mi interior me daba una apariencia totalmente perturbada.

-¿Yo? Nada… tranquila.- Dijo pasando de inquietud y calma nuevamente. –Solo… solo quería refrescarme antes, creo que había olvidado decírtelo pero subiré al escenario a cantar, solo unos minutos… Si no te molesta claro.- Su expresión interrogante me tomó por sorpresa.

* * *

 _Hojas de tela vacías_

 _Hojas intocables de arcilla_

 _Estaban tendidas ante mí_

 _Así como su cuerpo lo hizo una vez_

 _Todos los cinco horizontes_

 _Giraban alrededor de su alma, así como la tierra al sol_

 _Ahora el aire que probé y respire, ha cambiado_

 _._

 _Y todo lo que le enseñe fue... todo_

 _Sé que ella me dio todo, lo que tenia_

 _Y ahora mi amargas manos_

 _Se oscurecen entre las nubes_

 _¿De qué fue todo?_

 _Oh, las fotos se han ido_

 _Teñidas de negro_

 _Lo han tatuado todo_

 _._

Con la desgarradora voz de Lysandro de fondo mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente. Contesté y me quedé muda.

 _._

 _Salgo a caminar_

 _Y me rodeo por, algunos niños jugando_

 _Puedo sentir sus risas_

 _Pero ¿Por qué me amargo?_

 _Oh, y los pensamientos retorcidos que giran en mi cabeza_

 _Estoy aturdido_

 _Ohhh estoy aturdido ¿Qué tan rápido el sol puede esconderse?_

 _._

 _-Lynn, sé que estoy haciendo esto de la forma más cobarde que existe pero… me voy a Estados Unidos esta noche… no tienes idea de cuánto lamento todo lo que pasó…-_

 _._

 _Ahora mis amargas manos_

 _Sostienen el vaso roto_

 _¿De qué fue todo eso?_

 _Oh, las fotos se han sido_

 _Teñidas de negro_

 _Lo han tatuado todo_

 _Todo el amor vuelto malo_

 _Convirtió mi mundo a negro_

 _Tatuó todo lo que veo_

 _Todo lo que soy_

 _Todo lo que seré_

 _._

- _No te odio, ni a ti ni a Lysandro y si me voy es porque me detesto a mi mismo por no hacer nada, te dejé ir, ya no puedo seguir aquí viéndolos a ambos todos los días y siempre me arrepentiré… porque yo…-_

 _._

 _Sé que algún día tendrás una vida hermosa_

 _Sé que serás el sol, en el cielo de alguien más_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _No puede ser ¿No puede ser en el mío?_

 _._

 _-Aun te amo y me aterra no poder olvidarte…-_

 _._

El tono de marcado de mi teléfono aun pegado a mi oído pareció ser el tono de salida de Lysandro que bajó del escenario completamente derrotado, sin levantar la cabeza y sin mirar a nadie… Castiel se marcha esta noche…

.

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, no sé que día subiré el capítulo final tal vez me motive y sea esta semana también. Tengo pensada una secuela de esta historia pero eso será más adelante.**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre leo todo sus comentarios.**


End file.
